Fateful Choice
by Faded Desire
Summary: Kagome is heartbroken when she sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together in the forest. But her heart still tells her to protect the person she loves, whatever it takes, even if it means giving up her life. This is my first fanfiction, please R&R.
1. Sight

"Hey, sis, you forgot your antibiotics."

"Really? I didn't notice. " I took the medicines from my brother Sota's hands, "thanks Sota."

I mumbled a goodbye for Mom and Grandpa, and dragged my heavy backpack—it has been a while since I came back to the present, and I was running out of medicine in the feudal era.

I opened the door and stepped outside. A soft, cool breeze brushed against my face, the scent of fresh air. I took a deep breath and walked into the Higurashi shrine. What was hidden in there was called the "Bone-Eater's well", it was old, ugly, andcontained the secret passage that linked me to the feudal era. I climbed into the well, and felt this famaliar divine feeling rushed through my body.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I've been travelling from the present to the feudal era back and forth for a while now. The demons in the feudal era all want the sacred jewel of four souls that flew out of my body in an accident, and now I am obliged to collect the shards of the jewel, which was shattered by me.

_5 minutes later_

"I'm back, everyone!" I called excitedly, from the bottom of the well, expecting an answer.

Silence…

"This backpack is so heavy! Can you carry it for me, Inuyasha?"

Silence again…

Only the echo of my words in the long lasting silence of dawn…

"Where is everyone?" I whispered to myself. I'd better go up and see, I decided. I climbed out of the wooden well. It was still kind of dark here. The sky was purplish blue; there were glitters of sunlight behind the rosy clouds, shone on the green leaves of the forest trees.

What's between the trees? Under the glow of the sun, I could see clearly the shimmer of red shuffled in somewhere in the forest. And it was moving.

I'd better check it out…

Dodging the tree branches as I went, and carefully not making any noise, I found myself looking at the two people I didn't want to see together.

Him. The boy wearing the red kimono, courageous, short-tempered, and very jealous. When I first met him, he was peacefully asleep under the spell. His silver hair flied with the wind. And his fuzzy dog-ears always made me laugh. Inuyasha.

Her. In red & white priestess clothes, long black hair tied with a clip. She stood there, buried deep in the warmth of Inuyasha's arms—she didn't have any… she was dead, but revived through black magic, her body was clay, and I was her reincarnation. It was Kikyo.

I could already feel my eyes become watery. I closed my eyes and memories that I didn't want to remember recalled themselves in my confused mind.

It was said that Kikyo and Inuyasha had fallen in love when the sacred jewel was in Kikyo's care. Because of Naraku's trap, Kikyo and Inuyasha believed that they were betrayed by each other. The revived Kikyo still loved Inuyasha and the same goes with him. No matter how hard I tried to ignore my inside feelings I could not bear to see them embracing each other right in front of me! I needed to get away before I was seriously hurt.

But Inuyasha's voice suddenly paralyzed me.

"Kikyo, don't worry; I won't let you get hurt again."


	2. Memories

Chapter 2

Memories

That voice…those words…how much I had wished that he could say them to me. Tears continuously streamed down on my face, which I felt did not have any colour…and…

Drop…

Staring at the tiny spot on the ground that I made wet, thousands of flashbacks came back to me, crowding in my head; and I realized…

I loved him.

Three simple words, just these three simple words that could give you joy, love, happiness; or sorrow, heartbreak, and sadness. I felt like millions of sharp knives stabbing me right now. Why do I feel so much pain?

Because I had wished for so much; I wished that we could share our happiest moments together for every single second; I wished that I could see his familiar face every single minute; I wished that we could comfort each other whenever we were in need every hour; I wished that I could fight by his side day after day; and I wished that we could share our remaining time together year after year.

But my hopes, my wishes, had all gone. Reality was cruel, I had learned, finally, through my own experience.

It was time to leave.

Forever…

For good…

I walked by the sacred tree, where again, thousands of memories flew back to me. Looking through my own tears, I found the mark that Inuyasha once made when he was still under the spell. That night, he stubbornly called my Kikyo, the priestess that he once loved, and still loves.

I laughed lightly, not from the heart really, but the kind of laugh you give out when you feel nothing but sadness, sorrow and heartbreak.

I sat beneath the tree, like it was the only thing I could depend on. I still couldn't prevent tears streaming down. I wondered what Sango would say if she found me like this; she was always the one who truly understood me. She would always say those things that cheer you up when you are feeling down.

But this time, I didn't want her to find me.

I wanted to be alone.

Little did I know, I started to love being alone, ever since I met Inuyasha, and Kikyo.

"Kagome…"

That familiar voice startled me for a second time. I looked up and saw him. Standing in front of me was the man I loved, the man in red; and his silver hair was moving gracefully in the air, and shone on the little sunlight that was left.


End file.
